The cold Alliance
by CuRSeDXCaRTeR
Summary: The second season of "the saiyan Legacy"  Season1:Goku's life as a saiyan  Season2:The cold Alliance  Season3: coming soon Kakarots Legacy  Season4:Coming soon The end of the Saiyan  In this story the saiyans thought there fight was over but..Freiza had F
1. Regaining an Empire

Goku's Life as a saiyan # 2!

_Last __**time Kakarot and Vegeta ended Freiza and his evil Rain over the Universe And destroyed **__his entire planet and The rest of His Follower's ,Making sure there was no more trouble then Kakarot and Vegeta decided to look for more saiyan's that maybe escaped the explosion or the _one's that didn't take action on the fight of Freiza's ship and found (includingKakarot's mother)4 saiyan women and two men,so the eight of them decided to find a new planet and maybe search for survivor's some more

THIS STORY IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 14!

Chapter one:Regaining a empire!

Part 1:Saiyan Mating season?

Kakarot:"What do you mean I need to Mate with that women!"

Kakarot was barely 15 he didn't want to Mate,he wasn't even sure if he knew how to!

Espicially with some chick he didn't even know,he refused he didn't care if they needed to produce offspring he didn't want a kis he didn't care about anything beside's fighting

Vegeta:"in order to build up the saiyan Race again we are going to have to mate and produce new offspring,it isn't a choice everyone has to do it,even your mom,and you have been paired with Celipia for to night so get ready for her to come to your tent i even have to there is 4 women and 4 of us,we all have to,she didn't make a big deal out of it,and she's only a year older then you,and god know's why,she said your kind of cute,UCK!,so i hope that build's up your confidence in you and once you see her you will not be able to resist her,she isn't bad looking and she has a nice,how do you say,body, so there are two reason's you will do this...lust and obligation

Kakarot wasn't Ready for this, he didn't have a clue,All he knew that it had to do with the male and female private parts , Joining togeather in some way,so he swalled his pride and asked his mother because It would of been even more embarrassing when the time came and he had no idea what do to He asked his mom(embarrassed)and she explained it to him he was shocked and confused that this was what sex was so he went to his room and waited for Celipia

She came in about an hour later with just a short shirt and underwair on Vegeta was right she was very astounding she was beautiful and he couldn't explain how he felt she was just Gorgues he wasn't to unhappy about this whole mating thing now!

Celipia:"Are you Ready Kakarot?"

Kakarot:(Blushing)"Um...I...guess so..."

Celipia:"Your shyness is adorable"

Kakarot wasn't sure how to respond to that, in fact it just made him blush more

But before he could even answer whe took her shirt off showing her large Breast's

Kakarot just stood there with a big, goofy, shocked look on his face

Kakarot:thinking to himself)why the hell did she just take her shirt off don't we just take off our pant's for this to work WTF, i don't get it

Then she started taking off her pant's And sat down next to him He scrambled to the other side of the bed with a confused, shocked, and embarrasedlook on his face

Celipia just giggled

Celipia:"We have to be close together for this to work silly"

Kakarot:"oh...yeah...Right...i...knew that"

She just giggled again

what does she keep Laughing for?(Kakarot thought to him self)

Then she started Crawling closer to him laughing (WITH NO CLOTHE'S ON!)

Kakarot didn't know what to do, he just layed there trying to cover more space between them but was already backed up against the wall, he didn't know if he should just sit there and get it taken care of...or...if he should kick her in the face and run away, she just kept on crawling until she was an inch away from him,and kissed him on the lips,he was about to push her away but found out shortly that,he enjoyed it he just sat there kissing her he thought this was okay then she started taking his armor off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"he protests but she just giggled and said"this is how it works"And started taking his under clothes off untill he was totally naked and to keep him occupied wile she did this kept kising him she layed on him Kakarot feeling her soft skin on his was relaxed with her gentle but powerful finger's stroking through his hair he was relaxed then the turned over and Celipia felt his belly on her's going up and down,up and down,this kept going wile the kissed and Kakarot started feeling her Breast's wile this happened this kept going for 5 minutes they did this Kakarot never flet anything so good He was almost disappointed when it was over...almost...

Celipia:"See,sweetie,that wasn't so bad"

Kakarot:"what the hell does sweetie mean?,...are you making fun of me!"

Celipia:"NO...your so cute...

Kakarot again didn't know how to respnd to this,half the things she said were all new to him and with one last kiss she left

He just layed back down on the bed and went to sleep

He woke up the next morning with a pissed off looking Vegeta hovering in front of him

Vegeta:"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE HAVE WORK TO DO AND YOUR ONE OF THE ONE'S I'VE ASSIGNED TO TO GO CONKER PLANET'S AND SELL THEM TO ANY LOW LIVE'S TO BUY THEM!"

Kakarot:And since when do i take order's from a little prick like you!"

Kakarot's and Vegeta's relationship went from Despising each other to having a VERY STRONG COMPETITIVE FRIENSHIP they only liked to try to surpass eachother and see who can get more kill's Vegeta would secretely train to become a super saiyan and he was very close but still Vegeta Hated that Kakarot didn't simply,Take order's like the other's did

Celipia:Now,now,you two,no fighting, Kakarot you've been paired with me,were supposed to go to planet Diran,so get dressed and let's go"

Kakarot:"with and irriated and suspicious look on his face)aren't you pregnant?,you shouldn't be fighting"

Celipia:"I'll be fine NOW LET'S GO!"

Kakarot:god damn it(he mumbled)

Celipia made sure he was in his ship and That the quardinate's were typed in correctly and they flew off to plnet Diran.

Part 2:Kakarot's twin?

**Celipia and Kakarot easily finished off more then half of the planet in like two hour's they didn't even half to transeform**

**They were about to simply blow up the rest of the planet when an odd figure looking almost exactly like Kakarot With a tail showed up...**

**Stranger:"Saiyan's!get off my planet"**

**The strange Fighter who looked like Kakarot not only Was strong but had a Saiyan Tail and was Almost an Exact replica of Kakarot except his skin was Tan and he was i little more Muscular and was maybe an inch taller than Kakarot was**

**Stranger:"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"**

**Kakarot:"my Name?,you want to know my name?,Ill tell you my name,IF YOU CAN MAKE ME YOU FUCKEN JACKASS!"**

**Stranger:"dumb-ass!,Your not worth my time"**

**Kakarot just made a pissed and iratated look**

**Kakarot:"Enough of this shit!,what's your fricken name?"**

**Stranger:"My..name , you want to know my name?"**

**Kakarot:"Um...YEAH...NO SHIT...ARE YOU STIPID?,JUST TELL ME YOUR STUPID NAME...AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!"**

**Stranger:"Defeat me in a fight...and...i might consider telling you!"**

**Kakarot:"SWEET!"**

**Both charged at each other with amazing speed,Kakarot landed the first punch to the face and made the stranger's nose bleed then he countered with a kick to Kakarot's ribs Kakarot let out a weak cry of pain but it wasn't like it hurt if there's one thing he learned from his Father it was...HOW TO TAKE PAIN**

**Kakarot:"Is that the best you can do after all of that shit talking that's it,You may have a tail but your not a saiyan"**

**Kakarot then started charging his Kai into a attack he learned from his father called the final Spirit cannon**

**Kakarot:"I''ll see you in hell!"**

**Then he launched his attack**

**The stranger dodged it only to be hit in the back of his head by Kakarot and to be sent flying into a huge pile of rock Kakarot then started shooting small Kai blasts at him The stranger came back up a minute later with Damaged armor and dirt and blood on his face but,He didn't seem to Faized by it**

**Stranger:"your alot tougher then i gave you credit for but you will still die by my hand right here and now" **

**Kakarot:"Bull shit!"**

**Stranger:"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU,YOU SONOVA BITCH!"**

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER!**


	2. Bardock's Secret

THE COLD ALLIANCE-Chapter 2

_This is an old sotry that I never got around to finishing. My grammar was honeslty terrible, and my writing worse than that. And although i hate the way I wrote the story I did and still do like the concept of it. So i will attempt to continue this Story and hope to do a better job this time around._

_Chapter retelling: Kakarot awoke one day to find that he was to engage In a sexual relationship with a beautiful girl named Celipia; Later the two found themself's on A planet fighting Against A stranger who appears to be A saiyan who looks nearly identical to Kakarot, Battles unfold and Kakarot learns that there is even more to his past that he thought._

**Chapter 1, Part 2: Secret's revealed**

**Groggy and battered Kakarot awoke to the sounds of an eery dark laughter. After a few seconds the memories of what happened to him started flooding back as he attempted getting to his feet. The stranger, The saiyan that looks identical to him was hovering roughly 20 meters above him with a malevolent grin across his face. Kakarot looked around to see that he was standing in some kind of pot hole, or rather, what the impact of his body colliding with the ground had caused. Spitting some dry blood from his mouth and struggling to remember what happened he strained his eyes to look and the one that had injured him who was had his back turned towards the sun. **_**Thats right..**_** Kakarot thought, **_**I was kicked to the ground head first by this guy. But how? he shouldn't have been able to get the jump on me like that.. it was as if his strength and speed doubled in that short instant.. His eyes... they were green... it was only for an instant.. but they were green... but that's crazy.. I should be one of the few people who could do that.. could my eyes be deceiving me? **_**As all of these thoughts were rushing through Kakarots head The stranger finally spoke once again.**

**"Hey!" he said pointing his right index finger straight behind Kakarot.**

**"Look behind you." He said with slight delight in his voice.**

**Kakarot turned around to see The sky engulfed in dark grey smoke, almost as if a huge explosion happened there recently, it was 3 miles away at least, but still it looked as if it was nearly feet ahead of him.**

**"It appear's you're little lady friend is having a worse time of it than you are, hehe" **

**Kakarot was now angry, he was sick of this person. A sayain who looks just like him but won't give him any answers.. with that.. Kakarot's rage got the best of him "HAHHHHHHH" Kakarot let out a loud cry of as he finally decided to let his true strength emerge. A huge gust of wind and let loose.. when the rubble finally started to clear the stranger saw that his opponent's attributes had changed dramatically, his hair was spiked up and yellow, he was engulfed by a powerful yellow aura and his eyes.. were green.. there were small circuits of electricity sparking around him and you could literally see the murderous intent in his eyes..**

_No way... _**the stranger thought, **_**I didn't think anyone else could **_**But his thought was interrupted with Kakarot appearing behind with tremendous speed the stranger had just enough time to look back as Kakarot Pounde into him with his fist with astounding force.. the stranger flew forward to be flung into a building which then collapsed over him. **

**Kakarot hovered in the air..A slght look of satisfaction on his face.**


End file.
